


sir, this is the apple store

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apple Store AU, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, mark is dumb, markhyuck, markhyuck au, sorry if you're a samsung user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: in which mark lee is terrible with technology and lee donghyuck hates his job





	sir, this is the apple store

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/heavenleehyuck/status/1040934181025529857) tweet

If there was one thing Lee Donghyuck hated about working at the Apple Store, it was the customers. He shudders as he recalls his earlier encounter with an old timer in which he spent almost half an hour explaining how to make and receive calls. He was a firm believer that anybody over the age of forty should not be allowed to own an iPhone.

Luckily for him, only ten minutes remained of his shift and the store was basically empty. He watches the doors hopefully and sighs in relief as a seemingly young guy with jet black hair strolls in rather than a confused pensioner. As he approaches, Donghyuck catches a better glimpse of the boy and his breath hitches as he takes in his soft features. His smooth skin appeared to glow under the harsh artificial lighting and Donghyuck swears his wide doe eyes are sparkling. He almost blushes at the sight of the boy. Almost.

“Hi Sir, how can I help you today?” Donghyuck asks the customer as he approaches him.

“Yeah, I can’t seem to change my wallpaper?” The boy laughs nervously, handing over his sleek black phone.

Donghyuck blinks in disbelief. He’d expect this from someone double his age but this boy had to be around twenty years old at the most. He wanted to laugh, but remembering that the end of his shift is quickly approaching he figures he should simply help the boy out, no questions asked.

“No problem, just go into setti-“ he begins his spiel before glancing down at the phone and immediately stopping in his tracks. He feels his heart drop. _The boy had actually had the audacity to hand him a Samsung phone._

“Sir, this is the Apple Store.” He states, completely deadpan.

“Sorry?” The customer furrows his eyebrows, not understanding the very evident issue with his query. At this point Donghyuck is unsure whether to find this guy adorably dumb or just straight up stupid. Seeing as his shift had officially ended and the other was wasting his free time right now, he opted for the latter option.

“This is a Samsung phone. This is the Apple Store.” Donghyuck repeats, hoping he doesn’t have to spell out the problem.

“O-oh,” the boy begins, clearly flustered. “Sorry, I’m not the best with brands. Or technology for that matter… I’ll go.”

He retrieves his phone and starts to walk away when Donghyuck experiences a sudden attack of compassion, a strong urge to help this painfully stupid boy. He tells himself it’s because he’s an excellent employee, not because of the boy’s stunning face.

“Wait,” the honey haired boy erupts, effectively stopping the Samsung user in his tracks. “I’ll help, it’s really no problem.”

The boy turns around, a wide grin spreading across his face and Donghyuck feels warmth gather in the pit of his stomach at the sight.

Despite being an Apple user, Donghyuck figures out the Samsung with ease and launches into a simple demonstration for the clueless customer, whose smile only grows in amazement.

“Dude you’re like, great with technology.”

Donghyuck tries not to scoff at the compliment; all he’d done was change the damn wallpaper.

“What can I say, it’s my job.” He simply shrugs instead.

“Well thank you…”

“Donghyuck”

“Thank you Donghyuck, I really appreciate it. I’m Mark, by the way.”

_Mark._

He’s thankful that he now has a name to go with the face that’s going to be permanently engraved in his mind.

“Anytime Mark.”

 

 ~

 

The two boys meet again exactly two days later when Mark returns to the store with yet another query.

“Back so soon?” Donghyuck smiles as he eyes the familiar face.

“I can’t figure out how to set an alarm,” Mark smiles sheepishly.

Donghyuck dares to roll his eyes and laugh at the other’s response. “You know there’s a Samsung store on the other side of the mall, right?”

“No way I’d get such great customer service there, you’re my go-to tech man.” Mark laughs back.

To tell the truth, Donghyuck was secretly thrilled that the boy had returned. Since he’d met the boy he couldn’t get him out of his head and his reappearance gave him slight hope that the other felt the same.

Mark once again watches in astonishment as he’s shown the simple task, mouth forming an “O” as he nods along. Donghyuck has decided that Mark is a lot cuter when his stupid questions are asked in the middle of his shift rather than the end. In fact, the younger doesn’t want him to leave.

“Anything else I can help with while you’re here?”

Mark ponders for a second, a brief unrecognisable emotion flashing in his eyes before he shakes his head. “Nope, that’s all.”

“For now,” Donghyuck teases.

“For now.” Mark agrees before leaving once again.

 

 ~

 

Their third encounter takes place approximately a week later. Donghyuck perks up at the sight of smooth skin and inviting eyes that he’d missed so dearly. He’d almost been afraid that Mark no longer needed his help, but then he remembered just how hopeless the boy really is and that it was only a matter of time before he returned once again.

This time however, something was wrong. Mark’s usual sheepish yet laidback demeanour is absent and he is currently sporting a deathly serious look as he strides towards him. If he weren’t so adorable, Donghyuck would be intimidated.

“Listen,” Mark begins, wide eyes staring directly at Donghyuck. “I have attempted to ask you out twice now and both times I backed out so please for the love of God will you give me your number.”

Silence settles between them as Donghyuck’s brain tries to process this sudden information. _Does this mean Mark isn’t a dumbass after all?_

“Unbelievable,” Donghyuck laughs as he scrawls his number on a piece of paper. Warmth spread through his body at the thought of Mark being afraid to ask him out, he’d never felt more happy.

Mark beams as Donghyuck gives him his number before his face suddenly goes blank.

“How do I um… How do I save you as a contact?”

_Typical._


End file.
